It is known to provide various types of incinerators for the disposal of hazardous waste materials. These known types of incinerators are usually large and expensive to construct and operate. Because of their size and expense, these large incinerators are adapted to process large quantities of hazardous waste material and this requires that the waste material be collected from many widely separated industrial plants and then trucked over considerable distances to the large incinerator facility. In many instances, large incinerators of this type do not completely dispose of the waste material and permit the emission of harmful combustion gases into the atmosphere at a level which would not be permitted under strictly enforced air pollution emission standards currently established by federal, state and local agencies. Also, the transportation of the hazardous waste materials to the incinerator is expensive and occasionally results in the accidental spill of the hazardous waste material into the environment.